


[VID] Love Me, Leave Me

by Muirgen258



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirgen258/pseuds/Muirgen258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LND AU, After the events of Phantom, Erik flees France. Ten years later while on vacation, Christine see’s Erik again. Even though she is happily married, He wants her back. Christine doesn’t want to go through all the crap she went through ten years ago, so she tells him to leave her alone. Fearing what might happen if they stay Christine, Raoul, and their son leave to go back to France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Love Me, Leave Me




End file.
